


perfp://dr4m4r4m4.slnd

by pipgreen



Series: Острова [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: Помяните моё слово, на мой день рождения будем смотреть Наруто неделю!
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Острова [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817092
Kudos: 1





	perfp://dr4m4r4m4.slnd

**Author's Note:**

> bring me the horizon — memorial  
> bring me the horizon — blessed with a curse  
> bring me the horizon — crusify me (feat. lights)

Кихён никогда не верил в гадалок и богов смерти. «Всё это детские сказки и стереотипные аниме», — говорит он, во время марафона ужастиков.  
Чжухон не отвечает — огромными глазами смотрит в экран и громко хрустит хлопьями несквик (смотреть ужасы без еды он наотрез отказался, а все магазины рядом были уже закрыты — пришлось обходиться готовыми завтраками, вместо чипсов). В этот момент он похож на мышь-переростка перед удавом: одновременно боится и не может отвести взгляд. Кихён думает, что если схватить его за плечо — точно подпрыгнет до потолка или соседской квартиры. Проверять не решается — как-то раз он чуть не сломал ему нос локтем, ещё раз такой опыт повторять не хочется (как и убирать несквик — точно по всему полу рассыпется).  
Когда на экране мужчина начинает потрошить чучело кота, Чжухон испуганно роняет коробку на пол и резко перепрыгивает за спинку дивана — больно ударяется головой о стену и медленно сползает вниз. Кихён от этого испуганно отшатывается.  
— Ты чего орёшь?  
— Я тебе говорил, что от этой херни одни проблемы! — он потирает ушибленный лоб, ставит фильм на паузу и обиженно сопит. — А ты такой «давай, будет весело, чего ты»! Жопа!  
Кихён закатывает глаза.  
— Ты сам проспорил мне марафон. Я не виноват, что ты лошара и не знаешь, что Минхёк ни на чём не может сосредоточиться.  
Чжухон ставит фильм на паузу, хватает куртку рядом с диваном и громко топает в сторону балкона. Кихён поднимается следом, устало потягиваясь — они сидят так уже часа три точно.  
Кихён, на самом деле, даже удивлён — Чжухон за ужасами редко может высидеть и получаса, а тут он даже выдержал первую часть «Сайлент Хилл» (он думает, что про чучела животных нужно взять на заметку — мало ли где пригодится).  
С балкона тянет табаком и холодом, Кихён брезгливо морщится и громко хлопает дверью, когда заходит.  
— Вонять будет, — ворчит он, вытаскивая у Чжухона из кармана пачку.  
— И что с этого?  
— Мне арендодатель потом голову отрежет, курить нигде нельзя, — говорит Кихён, раскуривая синий винстон.  
— Ты даже в мастерской куришь, не всё ли равно? — Чжухон выбрасывает окурок на улицу, достаёт ещё одну сигарету.  
— Он завтра приходит с проверкой, так что нет.  
Докуривают в молчании; окурки летят вниз, ветер сносит их ближе к дороге. Кихён надеется, что ни один из них не попадёт кому-нибудь в голову (особенно если это его арендодатель, менять квартиру перед праздниками совсем не хочется).

В супермаркете ужасно душно — Кихён говорит об этом, когда они стоят около стойки с одноразовой посудой.  
— Тебе вентилятор купить? — спрашивает Чжухон, разглядывая набор праздничных шаров с мопсами.  
— Нет, давай просто свалим отсюда скорее, — ворчливо отзывается он.  
— Я-то за, но ты точно уверен, что хочешь оставить тут Минхёка одного? Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз, его тогда даже по телеку показывали.  
— Ну блин, я не думаю, что в этот раз у него получится залезть в автомат с ловлей мягких игрушек, — Кихён бросает в тележку красные пластиковые стаканчики и набор ярких салфеток. — Во-первых, у него уже есть чармандер, во-вторых, я специально искал такой магазин, где нет этих сраных автоматов.  
— Ты серьёзно выбирал?  
Ответить Кихён не успевает — Минхёк налетает на их тележку и сбрасывает туда две коробки несквика и пачку лэйс с луком. Вокруг шеи у него обёрнуто жёлто-зелёное боа, а в руках он держит плюшевую змею такого же цвета.  
— Что ты натворил? — спрашивает Кихён.  
— Я принёс сладости и чуть не придушил змею, — он обхватывает её руками под головой и протягивает в сторону Чжухона. Кихён думает, что если бы она была живая — глаза бы у неё точно вылезли из орбит. — Да ладно, вы же обещали вместо подарка помочь мне с покупками ко дню рождения.  
— Третье ноября только через две недели, зачем вообще так рано идти по магазинам?  
— За надом. Ничего не спрашивай, просто заплати за меня.  
Кихён смотрит на змею в руках Минхёка, на его широкую улыбку и на консультантку, маячащую позади.  
— Я не хочу становиться отцом в таком раннем возрасте, — говорит он, утыкаясь лбом Чжухону в плечо. Минхёк с довольным видом бросает игрушку в тележку.  
Консультантка уходит к другим покупателям, пока они сворачивают к замороженным продуктам и овощам.

Они стоят около супермаркета ещё полчаса — Чжухон задерживается на кассе и просит его не ждать. Минхёк так и не выпускает змею из рук, а боа теперь висит вокруг шеи Кихёна; они оба переступают с ноги на ногу и зябло потирают руки — октябрь выдался холодным.  
— Где он там ходит, я сейчас сдохну, — ворчит Минхёк, пряча руки в карманах. Кихён закатывает глаза.  
— Даже не думай, мы столько денег в тебя сегодня вбухали, что ты теперь просто обязан сделать лучший день рождения за все свои… сколько тебе лет исполняется, говоришь?  
— Ты — худший друг в мире.  
— И парень тоже, — говорит Чжухон, подходя к ним с пакетами в руках и на ходу заводя машину. Кихён снова закатывает глаза и забирает один из пакетов себе.  
— Чего так долго? Заморозить нас хочешь?  
— Ходил кое-куда, — говорит он, открывая багажник машины.  
Когда он ставит пакет ближе к спинками кресел — быстро суёт руку в карман и что-то оттуда достаёт. Он раскрывает ладонь перед лицом Кихёна — в руке у него небольшой брелок крокодила в соломенной шляпе и зубной щёткой в маленькой лапе.  
— Подумал, что похож на тебя, — говорит Чжухон, стоит Кихёну поднести го поближе к лицу. — Сначала хотел найти с половой тряпкой, но продавец сказал, что таких нет. Кажется, он ещё на обед опаздывал. Ну, продавец, в смысле…  
Кихён смотрит на него и широко улыбается, показывая ровный ряд зубов. Чжухон смущённо улыбается, поправляя рюкзак на плече.  
— Меня сейчас стошнит от того, какие вы сладкие, — Минхёк отпихивает Чжухона от двери в салон машины, тот неловко трёт затылок ладонью. Кихён хлопает его по плечу и неловко мажет губами по щеке.  
— Спасибо. Повешу на ключи.

Чжухон подвозит их к дому Минхёка спустя полчаса дорожного радио и рассказов Минхёка про первые двадцать серий Наруто. Кихён говорит, что Саске — тупой уебан. Чжухон склоняется к тому, что у него тяжёлая судьба, и трудное детство.  
— У Наруто тоже не всё гладко, но не ведёт себя как уебан, — фыркает Кихён, пытаясь подцепит колечко брелка пальцами.  
— Самый стрёмный там всё равно Орочимару, — Минхёк подаёт голос с заднего сидения.  
— Даже знать не хочу, если честно, — Чжухон убавляет звук радио, когда они оказываются напротив многоквартирного дома. — Вам помочь донести?  
— Сами справимся, езжай, — Кихён улыбается ему и кивает Минхёку позади.  
— Помяните моё слово, на мой день рождения будем смотреть Наруто неделю! — кричит Минхёк напоследок, прежде чем Чжухон выезжает обратно на дорогу.  
С минуту они наблюдают за удаляющейся машиной — Чжухон машет рукой на прощание, а Минхёк снова жалуется, что он успел замёрзнуть. Кихён сжимает ключи в ладони.  
Больше они Чжухона живым не видят.

Ничего не меняется: поезда не начинают сходить с рельс, никто не прекращает выпускать колу зеро, а крокодилы продолжают жить в воде. На улице уже две недели стоит отвратительная жара — асфальт под ногами чуть ли не плавится, а цветы без воды вянут на глазах. Май начался пару дней назад.  
Кихён ужасно много потеет, сидя в мастерской — передали старые часы, чуть ли не из позапрошлого века, нужно заменить часовой механизм. Он сидит над ними по двенадцать часов почти каждый день, боится сделать лишнее движение и всё испортить. Домой возвращается ужасно усталым — сразу валится на кровать, иногда даже не раздеваясь. Был бы тут Чжухон — точно бы отругал или заставлял отдыхать.  
Чжухона тут нет — а работа как раз отвлекает.  
Просто не думать об этом не получается. Сначала ему всё напоминает об этом — диван, на котором они смотрели тупые хорроры и диснеевские мультики, кружка с ручкой в виде пистолета, фотографии с набережной на верхней полке, дурацкий брелок крокодила с соломенной шляпой и зубной щёткой.  
Кихён меняет квартиру и избавляется практически ото всех мелочей — оставляет только фотографии и маленький брелок, он всё равно привык сжимать его в руках, когда волнуется. Помогает мало. Он думает, что стоило бы поменять город и страну тоже, у него даже было несколько идей, как перебраться в Америку.  
Он думает, что Минхёк в одного тут точно загнётся, бросать его — нельзя, даже если они никогда так хорошо не общались, как с Чжухоном.  
И Кихён пытается жить дальше и помогать, правда пытается. Каждую неделю тащит Минхёка в парк — насильно впихивает в него два рожка мороженого и заставляет пройти два круга. Говорит:  
— Нам полезно иногда выходить.  
Минхёк смотрит на него тусклыми глазами и согласно кивает. Кихён каждый раз вздыхает, когда тот отказывается, чтобы его проводили до дома, но не настаивает; думает о том, как это может закончится.  
Кихён возвращается к себе в мастерскую и сидит там до полуночи.

Ночные посетители заходят к нему редко — обычно звонят заранее и приносят стаканчик кофе или шоколадку, за вредность или типа того. Мелочь, а всё равно приятно, к тому же у него частенько барахлит кофеварка, стаканчик американо для него — в самый раз.  
В этот раз всё немного иначе.  
На улице идёт дождь, как обещают синоптики — будет лить до утра точно. Кихён решает, что от одного вечера на неудобном диване у него ничего не сломается; остаётся в мастерской со старыми часами (почти из позапрошлого века).  
В дверь стучат, когда он мешает растворимый кофе в чашке. Он хмурится, смотрит на экран телефона — никаких звонков или сообщений. На часах — без двадцати двенадцать. Стук в дверь повторяется.  
Кихён неуверенно подходит ко входу, смотрит в глазок — видит большой чёрный зонт.  
— Что-то хотели? — неуверенно спрашивает он.  
— Часы сломались, говорят — вы хороший мастер. А мне срочно нужно, не посмотрите?  
Кихён кусает губу. Кто мог его посоветовать? Хиджин? Кун? Да ещё в такой час. Всё это очень странно.  
Он открывает дверь спустя пару минут терять ему всё равно особо нечего (про Минхёка он как-то неожиданно забывает).  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я не могу вам сейчас гарантировать немедленную починку, — говорит он, смотря в глаза незнакомцу в чёрном плаще. — Мистер…  
— Че Хёнвон. Но можете обращаться просто по имени, нет необходимости в официозе.  
Хёнвон проходит внутрь, складывая зонт и расстёгивая пальто. Кихён смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди.  
— С чем именно у вас проблемы?  
— С часами, — Хёнвон слабо улыбается. — Циферблат треснул. Посмотрите сами.  
Он протягивает небольшую чёрную коробку. У неё ободраны края, а атласная лента на крышке совсем истрепалась. Кихён неодобрительно хмыкает, открывая коробку.  
Часы выглядят странно — такой модели он ни разу не видел. На широком кожаном ремешке — изображение большой машины и нескольких формул вокруг неё (от чего-то кажется, что этот Хёнвон сам их нацарапал). На циферблате выставлен прошлый год — две тысячи одиннадцатый, двадцатое октября.  
Ровно по середине часов идёт трещина.  
— Ты ведь хочешь всё исправить, верно? Сесть машину в тот день, отправить его с Минхёком? — Кихён резко оборачивается, сжимая часы в ладони. Хёнвон стоит напротив стола с инструментами, на него не смотрит. — Да. Я вижу. Это можно понять, знаешь. Многие бы хотели поменяться местами со своими возлюбленными в такой ситуации. После ещё всё время представляешь, как бы оно сложилось, если бы он остался жить, да? Как был бы счастлив и всё было бы хорошо, да?  
— Кто ты, блять, такой? — кричит Кихён, сильнее сжимая ладонь. Металл на часах нагревается. — И что ты от меня хочешь?!  
— Я уже представлялся. Че Хёнвон. Бог времени. Я пришёл, чтобы помочь тебе умереть ради Чжухона.  
Бог времени.  
— Я не верю в это! Если ты и правда бог времени, то должен придумать нормальный способ вернуть его! Без смертей!  
Кихён смотрит на него затравленно, у него мелко дрожат руки и всё лицо раскраснелось — он как будто готов вцепиться Хёнвону в глотку и разорвать. Он с опаской делает шаг в сторону от Кихёна и поправляет воротник плаща.  
— Кто-то должен умереть. В этом и есть суть равновесия вашей ветки — время требует равнозначной отдачи. Чжухон умирает — ты остаёшься жить, ты умираешь — остаётся в живых он. Выживаете вы оба… — Хёнвон резко осекается и замолкает.  
Дождь за окном усиливается. Кихён отстранённо думает, что забыл закрыть окно дома, в кухне, и там точно натекла огромная лужа, а все занавески насквозь вымокли.  
— Пойдём. Тебе нужно быть там, где всё случилось.  
Хёнвон хватает его за руку и тащит к двери на кухню. Уже через секунду они оказываются на улице, посреди ночной трассы. Кихён удивлённо таращится по сторонам, пытаясь разобраться где они находятся.  
Часы в его ладони загораются ярко-жёлтым.  
— Зачем ты мне помогаешь?  
Кихён не привык к добрым незнакомцам — всё это такие же сказки, как гадалки и боги смерти, не более того. Хёнвон кисло улыбается, смотрит куда-то Кихёну за спину — ночная пустота и пшеничное поле.  
— Не хочу, чтобы твой друг грустил, — Кихён недоверчиво хмурится. Хёнвон переводит взгляд на него. — Выставляешь нужный год и делаешь четыре оборота назад. У тебя только одна попытка.  
Кихён задумчиво кивает. В конце концов, терять ему всё ещё нечего.  
Вдалеке показываются два огонька фар.  
Стрелка часов делает первый оборот назад.


End file.
